yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedrock
Bedrock Bedrock is one of the most common blocks in the game, however, bedrock that was not generated naturally is considerably rarer. However, it can be found at many places on the map, and is used by those few players who manage to obtain it for its extreme rarity and hardiness. Bedrock cannot be legitimately obtained in survival mode, and can only acquired through the use of exploits, or obtaining the password of an OP account (i.e, georgebush420). It is listed as a banned block by the "disable block" plugin, so is now extremely hard to store or use. Examples include the Ziggytown bedrock comet, a structure built to resemble a dead space beacon, which remained completely unaltered for many years (and had a wither trapped inside it for several of those years) until it was recently broken open by the "2b2t police". Other examples of artificially placed bedrock include the single piece of bedrock at Space Valkyria and the bedrock... male reproductive organ (otherwise known as a penis) near Point Nemo. In addition, naturally placed bedrock has been broken many times by many players in the past. One method of breaking bedrock involves deleting it by making a dragon egg teleport to the block space occupied by a bedrock block. Until dragon eggs were removed by Hausemaster, there was an extremely large amount of dragon eggs in circulation on the server, meaning most players could use this exploit if they knew how to do it. Hausemaster installed a plugin to remove holes in the bottom bedrock layer after players started using elytra hacks to fly through the nether underneath the bottom bedrock layer, going in and out of holes in it, in order to travel across the server extremely fast (you could travel millions of blocks in just a few hours) and lag the server excessively (a lot of chunks were loaded by players who did this). The very idea of an unbreakable block defies an anarchy server, as the player is limited by it. This, of course, is what has prompted many players over the years to defy the inherent challenge bedrock poses. This is why Hause is so strict about banned blocks (imagine if a bedrock cube was built in the 1000 block radius of spawn. It would restrict any newfriends from joining and slowly starve the server of players). Trivia * Bedrock has a blast resistance of 18,000,000 and a hardness of -1 making it unbreakable on vanilla survival mode (unless you manage to cram millions of lit TNT entities into just a few block spaces surrounding a piece of bedrock) * Exploits like the Dragon Egg/Chunk Lag exploit allow players to "delete" a block of bedrock. * Hausemaster often breaks illegally placed bedrock for obvious reasons. * A plugin was recently installed which automatically repairs bedrock at the Overworld floor and Nether floor and ceiling. This stopped players using the Elytra+ hack to travel large distances and load excessive amounts of chunks. * If somehow destroyed, bedrock doesn't drop anything. Category:Hacked Items Category:Exploit Category:Items